Together At Last
by Ta-chan
Summary: I got the idea from a love song, but this is not a song fic. It's a very weird romance fic if you ask me. This is 1+2 romance which means male+male relation. About the story, you can tell by the title " Together At Last ". Please R+R


Author's note: This is my very first attempt so be nice. To me, this is a very messed up romance story and short too. Please R+R

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN ANY GUNDAM CHARCTERS. ( sniff*sniff* I really wish I do)   
  


**Together at last**   


" Promise me you'll return that you'll be safe." The long chestnut hair maiden cried in his chest. Not wanting to let go.

" Don't worry my love. I promise I'll return to you." He slip a gold ring on her slanted fingers, " And when I return, I'll make you the happiest bride in the whole world." His clear blue eyes lock on to her star-violet eyes with tender. She throw her arms around his neck and he give her one last kiss before he sailed away.

The Wind blows hard and the sky are dark. The storm was unthinkable as the ship was tossed into the raging tide. No one had survived.

She waited for years but not a day did she cried. She held on to that single hope of vein that her brave sailor would return. Until that night with the sky are clear and the stars shine, she followed the mist and into the ocean. Gone forever for there's no one had seen her ever since then.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I will never let you go. NEVER!" He cried out to his love. His dark hair covered his moist blue eyes not wanting to let go. The maiden gave him a week smile as she let go of his hand.

" NOOOOOOOOO…!" His tears fell freely as he watches the long chestnut hairs float in the air down to the deep hole below. Her voice still ringing in his ears, " I will always love you, now and forever. I want you to live. For you, for me, for the both of us."

The worrier turned around toward his enemy who pushed the young maiden down the bottomless cliff. And fought him to the better ends until the sword was stabbed right at his heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up from her deep sleep inside the tomb. Shocked to see her love beside her, no breathe no heartbeats. She cried out in irony as she held her love in her arms. Long chestnut hair hang down to her waist. Her violet eyes were full of tears. "This is not suppose to happen." She kissed his lip hoping to taste some poison left on his sweet lips. But there's none. She lay her head on his chest as she stab herself with the dagger she found beside him. " Oh happy dagger." With that, she fell on the ground beside the dark hair boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'll show you want I'm made out of."

" NOOOOOO… DON"T!" A dark hair, blue eyes boy yelled as the long chestnut hair flashed before him. The two soldiers that were once holding him let go and went after the violet eyed beauty. Several gun shots were heard before the figure went down, curl beside the hallway

His blue eyes fill with tears and rage, " You shot him…HOW COULD YOU." He charged at the two soldiers beating them mercilessly till the breathe out their last breath.

He rushed to the hospital with the chestnut hair beauty in his arms. He sat on the bench waiting as the doctors took him into the emergency room. Praying that his love would live through. It seems like days before the doctor walked of the door. With relief, their patient was alive.

He quietly walked into the room and sat down beside the sleeping beauty. Suddenly, He found himself stares into two violet eyes that shine brighter then the stars.

" I promise I'll never leave you Duo…Never." He said it quietly brushing away few stands of hair the found their way to his angelic face. The chestnut hair angel smiled at his love, but said nothing. Both of them know that words can not express how they really felt for each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The war was over. They both said their vow to each other in front of their dear friends as they seal their marriage with a passionate kiss.

" I love you for ever and ever…"

" And I'll be by your side till the oceans dries. Heero…my hero."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Together, Heero and Duo sat at the shore line, watching the ocean, in each other's arms. They saw a vision from many thousands of years ago.

_She waited for years but not a day did she cried. She held on to that single hope of vein that her brave sailor would return. Until that night with the sky are clear and the stars shine, she followed the mist and into the ocean.___

_When the full moon hang upon the dark sky, a handsome young sailor can be seen with his maiden in his arms. Her long chestnut hair flies all around the both of them as the lovers danced on the see. Together at last after thousands of years._

Heero smile down at Duo," I told you I would return and marry you."   
Duo lean against Heero's shoulder, " And I'm glad you did."   
  


T   
H   
END (^_^) 


End file.
